


Legalities

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Prompt Fic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Galaxy Cauldron random AU challenge. My prompt was Usagi, Ami, Taiki, and Pallapalla going to law school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legalities

I have no idea why they accepted my application. I'm a horrible student with a love of art and a desire to do justice-maybe that's why they accepted it? 

  
  
I  _would've_ gone to art school. Instead, I'm here at law school, surrounded by people who have grades about 8000 times better than mine.... I wonder how long it is before they kick me out? 

  
  
No, don't be a pessimist. This is an adventure! The start of a new Usagi Tsukino! I'll show the world that Usagi Tsukino can and will be a good student! Usagi Tsukino will not get thrown out of law school! 

  
  
Besides, I could always go into forensic art.... and I'd be doing justice and helping people as well!   
  


* * *

  
  
Who is Ami Mizuno without her brain? 

  
  
Ami Mizuno is a genius with an IQ of around 160 (not 300, as people say) who is going to law school. Ami Mizuno also has no friends or social life and is suicidally lonely. 

  
  
If I were to shoot myself in the head right now, no one would care. Actually, they would care.... about the use of firearms. They can always duplicate my mind and transfer it into a robotic body. 

  
  
So, in short, Ami Mizuno is nothing without her brain. Professor, is that a valid and logical argument?   
  


* * *

  
  
I'm always second best. Compared to my sisters, I'm incredibly boring. In the world of academics, there's always this one girl ahead of me. 

  
I intend to defeat her. People will notice me, the third Kou sister. She's going to law school, and I'm coming with her. 

  
  
(Seiya says it's an obsession. I'm not obsessed with Ami Mizuno. I only care about defeating her.) 

  
  
People look at me strangely and I'm not sure if it's because of my guitar or facial structure. Either way, they're all potential opponents. 

  
  
And I will win this round.   
  


* * *

  
  
Yay! I can't wait! 

  
  
Everyone was surprised when they heard that I got into law school. They think I'm stupid because I still have stuffed animals and dolls and talk in third person. 

  
  
Smart people don't have to fit into their stereotype! I can dye my hair blue and talk in third person and collect dolls! That doesn't change the fact that I have an IQ of about 130 and get straight As! 

  
  
Besides, smart people are weirder than average!


End file.
